


Unexpected Bonds

by Arika_Ito



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_Ito/pseuds/Arika_Ito
Summary: The scent from an unexpected Heat triggers Dimitri into going into Rut. When he finds the Omega who triggered it, they lose themselves in their mating. But Edelgard was an Alpha, was she not?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

The sickly sweet scent that wafts through the dorms leaves Dimitri entranced with the smell. After the flames of the Tragedy of Duscur, he presented as an Alpha to the surprise of those who knew him. He was not the most physically imposing or dominating when he was a child after all.

He looks around at the others to see if they notice the scent as well. Studies have proven that Alphas and Omegas have one true mate, their soulmates if you will. They can still be attracted to each other during their Heat or Rut but the scent of a true mate is different and the bonds between them are different as well. But none of them have noticed either. Ingrid and Sylvain are Alphas while Felix is an Omega. Ashe is an Omega as well while Annette, Mercedes, and Dedue are Betas. But none of them notice the smell. He wracks his brain for anyone that he knows in the Officer’s Academy who are Omegas. 

Unfortunately, the discussion of secondary genders is not appropriate and only after having intimate friendships do people reveal their secondary gender. 

He excuses himself from the group, motioning Dedue to stay with the class. This is a whim that he is pursuing and not one that needs to be witnessed. He follows after the scent dazed, his feet guiding him where he thinks he needs to go. 

Edelgard was an Alpha if he recalled properly. Her shadow was a Beta while Ferdinand was an Alpha as well as he boasted loudly. He could not recall if there were any more Alphas in the Black Eagles House. There were only a few Alphas in the Golden Deer House, Claude and some of his peers. There was a large number of Alphas at Garreg Mach Monastery, which was not unexpected considering how power was centered in Fodlan. Nobles often tried for several children to ensure a crest and a favorable secondary gender. The majority of Fodlan tended to be Betas.

He stops in front of Edelgard’s door, the scent being strongest there. It emanates from her room, smelling of a spicy and sweet scent. He hesitates, Edelgard was an Alpha, was she not? She and Ferdinand butted heads over everything and she was the epitome of an Alpha. Powerful, strong, and protective. She almost tore Ingrid’s head off when she heard that Ingrid had broken the door of one of her classmates, the shy one- Bernadetta.

But this aroma...it was so overwhelming and irresistible. He hears a soft whimper behind the door, a quiet moan and his instincts overpower him and he pushes the door open. There was a chair in front of it but his strength is no match for that obstacle.

He opens the door to the sight of Edelgard, naked and her hands sliding over her cunt. Her eyes are glazed over as she plays with one of her tits. She whines, her legs splayed out on her bed. He can see everything as she fingers herself. His mouth waters as her scent hits him even harder. He slams the door behind him and in an instant, his mouth is on her cunt. 

Her scent is even stronger there as his tongue slides over her folds, Edelgard keens under his touch, panting harshly. She’s soaking wet and pliable under his hands as he moves one to grope her breast. They’re not large by any standards but that means little to him at this point. They’re soft and supple as he plays with a nipple. 

He removes a glove, plunging his fingers into her soaking cunt. He hasn’t had sex before, Sylvain has tried to convince him but it’s never quite interested him like that. But right now, it’s all he’s focused on. His tongue finds that little nub and he sucks on it, moving his fingers in and out of her. Her back arches and her thighs squeeze his head, a noiseless orgasm.

When they release, all he can hear is the harsh breathing of Edelgard as her head is turned towards the wall. He wipes his mouth, wet with her slick. It’s a breathtaking sight as Edelgard’s eyes slide over him. “Dimitri?” She asks softly, her voice low and raspy. 

He freezes. He can feel himself going into Rut, egged on by Edelgard’s Heat but he still has control over himself. “Edelgard,” he answers simply, trying to keep himself calm. He can smell his scent in the air, mingling with hers. He’s seen Omegas go into Heat before but this is the first time he’s ever reacted to it. He is going into Rut.

She pushes herself off the bed and Dimitri stills, waiting for her reaction. She may be in Heat but she still recognized him. Her small hand grinds into his engorged cock, his pants feeling incredibly tight. Her tongue sticks out as she focuses on unbuttoning his pants frantically. He brushes her hands aside, untying his pants for her. 

She lowers her head, taking him into her mouth, her hot, tight mouth. Dimitri bucks up and Edelgard chokes, the head of his cock hitting the back of her mouth. She continues to suck as Dimitri tilts his head back from the pleasure. He fists his hand into her hair as she tries to move down, taking his cock even further. “El,” he moans hotly as she hollows her cheeks. “Fuck, El.”

She uses both hands to move them up and down his thick cock as she focuses on the tip. Her tongue runs against the slit and Dimitri almost cums there. His Rut takes over as he pulls her off, pushing her against the bed. He pulls off his shirt, breathing harshly.

He looms over her, guiding his cock into her hot cunt, feeling the slick warmth of her envelope him. At this point, it’s almost animalistic as he thrusts into her. She takes him willingly, spreading her legs to allow him in further. He shoves one hand onto her tit, massaging it gently. Her moans are breathy and soft as she keens under his touch. She slips a hand between them, her fingers running over her clit, rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

She tightens and Dimitri groans, feeling the slick increase. He slides in and out of her, losing himself in her. He buries his head into her neck, where her shoulder meets and bites down when he feels her cum around his cock. He can feel his teeth tear into her flesh but it’s not meant to hurt her, it’s a mating bite. If she chooses to reciprocate, then they will be together for life. It’s hot and tight as she spasms around him erratically. He orgasms inside of her, feeling the spurts of cum hitting her channels. 

He pulls out of her, still achingly hard. He falls on the other side of her, panting harshly. Her own eyes are still dark and ravenous. Her Heat hasn’t subsided and his own Rut has just barely begun. When lost in their pleasure, they can go on for days, especially if this is their firsts.

She climbs on top of him, guiding his cock inside of her, sinking her heat down inch by inch as she tosses her silver-white hair behind her. It sticks to her neck as the urgency takes them. Their breaths mingle as Edelgard slides her hips, rocking them slowly. Her head tilts back from the pleasure as Dimitri finds himself in the same wet heat from before, even more slick. It’s hot and intense as Edelgard plants her hands onto his firm chest, granting her more leverage. 

She begins to bounce herself up and down his cock and Dimitri can see himself sliding in and out of her. He sees his bite mark on her neck as she closes her eyes and loses herself into the pleasure. 

Omegas were known to lose themselves into their heat whereas Alphas still had some self-control. Alphas who lost themselves to their Rut were dangerous as they could easily overwhelm the Omega and push themselves beyond their limits. Alphas had to be self aware so they could protect their Omega when they lost themselves to their biological nature. It was how it was meant to be.

Bitemarks were serious things, if Dimitri found himself knotting, that meant they were mates and if an Alpha and an Omega were true mates, then by natural biology, they could not be separated for long. They would be in pain if there was too much distance between the two and they could not lie to each other, for they would feel pain if their other half spoke untruthfully. In time, the distance between the two could stretch but right now, if the bond was fresh, they would have to stay close together. She would have to reciprocate the bite mark if that were to happen, however.

He runs his hands over her chest, feeling herself tighten along the way. But then he also notices the many scars covering her body. The Alpha in him rears, uncontrollably wondering who would dare hurt her. There are so many and they seem organized, strategic and methodical. These were not wounds from battle but from something else.

Edelgard leans back, looking for a new angle as she rocks her hips again, gyrating them across his. Dimitri refocuses, pushing himself off the bed. He slips his hands underneath her thighs as he lifts her from the bed. Edelgard wraps her arms around his neck, crying out. She wraps her legs around his waist, securing herself.

He brings them to the edge of the bed, giving himself more control. His hands grab her cheeks, moving her against him as Edelgard pants hotly in his ear. She knows it’s him but at this point, she doesn’t seem to care. Her breasts rub against him as she continues to move her hips. 

When he feels her tightening around his shaft, he thrusts up to her grinding in his lap. Edelgard buries her head into his shoulder, biting him on the neck as well. There is no pain, just bliss as her bite mark is answered with his own. When she comes, the base of his cock begins to swell and slips into her, expanding quickly. 

He doesn’t notice, too lost in their pleasure as Edelgard continues to rock against him. Her legs are still wrapped around him, her ankles intertwined around his waist.

They sit like that for a few minutes, panting harshly as they try to catch their breath. Edelgard tries to push off him, clarity returning to her after the numerous orgasm that took the edge off her heat. She finds herself stuck as Dimitri’s knot ties them together. 

“Please stop that,” Dimitri stills her as she tries to push herself off again. His knot tightens when she relaxes. She unwraps her legs around him. 

Edelgard sighs, silent but exasperated. “I’m sorry,” he apologies quickly. “I didn’t mean to-”

Edelgard cuts him off with a glare. “It’s fine Dimitri,” she reaches a hand towards the bite mark that she put on him. She reaches for her own bite mark that he gave to her. She closes her eyes, muttering something under her breath. 

“I thought you were an Alpha,” Dimitri says quietly, keeping an eye on her. They haven’t been this close since she taught him how to dance in Fhirdiad. She hadn’t presented when she was in Fhirdiad but her headstrong personality leaned towards Alpha. Her hair was different but he recognized her the moment she stepped into the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dimitri.” She answers, her eyes still closed.

“What about these scars?” He asks gently, running his hands across her waist. It’s small but firm, just like every part of her body. If she wasn’t an Alpha but an Omega, it was only biology that stopped her from pushing him off her. Her body is littered with the same scars. They’re the same size and placed strategically across her body. These were not from a training accident.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dimitri.” She echoes again, her eyes still closed. She’s leaning away from him but she can’t get very far on account of the angling of their bodies. Every part of their bodies are touching and by the way Edelgard is acting, she does not want them to be.

It’s alright; if they are mates, then they will have a lifetime together. He will get his answers then.


	2. Chapter 2

With their respective seasons over, they sit awkwardly in Edelgard’s room. Edelgard has her blanket wrapped around her naked form while Dimitri sits on a chair, his pants pulled back on. They avoid looking at each other. It’s been a couple of days since Dimitri entered her room, lost in his Rut and they aren’t sure how to broach their new relationship.

When Hubert tried to enter the room after they climaxed together, Dimitri almost ripped his head off, much to his shame. Edelgard had to distract him with a kiss and rubbing her breasts over the flat planes of his chest. This sparked a new wave of Rut for Dimitri as he lost himself in the pleasures of her body. They were left alone after that.

A result of their Mating Bite, it meant that while their Heats and Ruts would be much stronger when they were together, they also happened less often. Instead of every three months, it would be every six months.

El breaks the silence, “We should go outside,” she remarks quietly, looking at her ruined sheets. The amount of slick that she produced perfumed the room and left her bed in tatters. “Can you ask anyone for a change of clothes?” She stands up, letting the blanket slide off her, pooling to the ground. Dimitri yelps, covering his eyes. While they were Mates, he didn’t feel that it was proper to stare at her.

Edelgard makes a noise of derision as she pulls out clothes from her wardrobe. She pulls out a white soft dress that goes down to her knees. She moves gingerly to her boots, wincing with every step. The exertion of their coupling made her sore in many places. Dimitri had the red lines of her nails biting into his flesh to show for it. He shakes his head. He would prefer not to ask Dedue or Sylvain, or anyone for new clothes. This was his bed, now he would have to lie in it.

He takes his uniform, pulling it over his shoulders. He tries to smooth out the wrinkles, noting the smell. He would have to go back to his room to get a change of fresh clothes. There was the scent of an overbearing Alpha on his uniform, his scent. In proper society, such odor would be ridiculed as it was a sign of an uncontrolled Alpha. “What happens next?” He asks gently, staring at the indifferent figure of Edelgard. He pulls on his boots.

“Now we face the music.” She replies simply, opening the door. Dimitri winces, both Dedue and Hubert are waiting for them, a gap of six feet between them and looks of concern on their face.

Hubert rushes towards Edelgard, concern on his face. He glares at Dimitri before refocusing his attention on Edeglard, his hands raising to touch her. A growl rises in his throat but Edelgard brushes him off. His Rut may be over but the Alpha in him doesn’t like having his Omega touched.

“Hubert, please.” Edelgard commands softly, leveling a stare at the tall dark man. “Go fetch Lady Rhea and Seteth, we have things to discuss with them. Dimitri and I must go to his room so he can fetch a pair of clean clothes,” she orders.

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert protests, his words leaving his lips. “I must insist-”

A laugh leaves her. “You know as well as I do that I cannot be apart from Dimitri,” she states coolly. A result of their Mating Bond meant that they could not be apart for more than five feet. In time, the distance could grow but at such an early stage, it meant that they had to be close together, if not touching. In a week or so, a smaller Rut and Heat would be induced for them, to re-affirm their bonds together. They had to stay close. “Things have changed, Hubert.” She remarks, “Now, please go fetch Lady Rhea and Seteth.” She spares a glance for Dimitri. “We will meet them in the pavilion shortly.”

“Your majesty,” Dedue says quickly before Hubert departs with a scowl.

Dimitri nods, “Go with Hubert,” he says tiredly. “It’d be best if we had you both explaining the situation.” He doesn’t look at Hubert but he could imagine if Hubert was left to tell the tale, he would be portrayed far less fairly. They both leave quickly as Dedue glances back at them reluctantly, hesitant on leaving them both behind.

Edelgard walks off quickly towards the stairs where Dimitri’s room lies near the end of the hallway. He watches her, in admiration, as she almost glides in step past the rooms. It seems to be during the middle of the day and there are no students in the dormitories. Which was good, there were several conversations that he did not want to have at this time.

He feels the tug of their bond as Edelgard glances back at him, waiting on the step. He rushes after her, feeling the bond tighten and then relax. There would have to be many things sorted out in their meeting with the Archbishop and the Secretary.

When they near his room, Sylvain walks out and notices them, a big smile on his face. Sylvain opens his mouth to say something but Ingrid and Felix drag him back into the room, scowling. Felix ignores them entirely as Ingrid gives a quick wave, the door slamming shut.

Dimitri looks at Edelgard, slightly bemused but the expression drops when he notices the stone look on her face. When they reach his door, Dimitri offers to let her go inside but she shakes her head. “I’d prefer to stay outside,” she states curtly.

Dimitri closes the door behind him, feeling the bond tighten but not the point of pain when he reaches his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black pants and white shirt. He winces, noticing the sharp red lines of the scratches Edelgard left on him. But this is pain he can endure. He has felt worse pain before.

He changes quickly, buttoning up the white shirt quickly. He can feel Edelgard resting against the door, waiting for him. Even when they met in Fhirdiad, he did not think that he would ever be bonded to her. Not El, never El.

It wasn’t as if a Mating Bond was expected for him. Alpha-Omega pairs used to be encouraged in Fodlan but the rarity of two people meeting each other and being compatible lessened over the years. Many people saw Alpha-Beta couples or Beta- Omega couples or any combination of the two genders becoming more popular. The secondary gender was becoming more and more obsolete with each generation.

The Mating Bond was rare but it wasn’t required. It merely meant that the relationship between the two would be hard to break, if not impossible. He raps on the door, softly, alerting Edelgard that he would be opening the door soon.

When he opens the door, Edelgard looks at him expectantly, waiting. It does not seem that Sylvain tried to leave his room to question her, which he is eternally grateful to Ingrid and Felix for stopping him earlier. He did not think that a good first step for their new relationship would be Edelgard killing Sylvain, or even worse if Sylvain tried to touch Edelgard...The Alpha in him does not like that thought at all.

They walk together in silence down the hallway, Dimitri is a half-step behind Edelgard, who despite her height, walks very quickly. He desperately wants to be touching her as the Alpha in him yearns for it but he resists. She has been acting very calmly throughout the entire ordeal but if he knows Edelgard, a thousand thoughts must be running through her mind.

Edelgard may have pretended not to know him over these past six months but she could not ignore their bond.

They don't see many students as they walk towards the pavilion, the ones they do, give them a very wide berth as they walk past them.

When they reach the pavilion, it is empty except for Lady Rhea and Seteth who look very concerned. Well, Lady Rhea has the same serene look on her face and Seteth tries to hide with a faint grimace. Dimitri pulls out a chair for Edelgard who looks at him briefly before sitting down primly, crossing her legs. The Alpha in him preens with affection even though Edelgard barely gave him a glance. He sits down, close to her, his hands placed in front of him.

They sit in silence for a few moments, unsure of what words to say. Dimitri does not recall if there has ever been an Alpha Omega pairing in the Officer’s Academy, let alone the two heirs to a country together.

“Have our families been informed?” Edelgard asks quietly, looking at Seteth. There’s almost a look of boredom on her face that she masks with gravity. Dimitri resists the urge to hold one of her hands. It had been almost five days since Dimitri entered her room; it would have been more than enough time to send an owl to his uncle. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation even if he was months away from ascending to the throne. He looks at Edelgard. Her father, Emperor Ionius, was still alive but she was also the heir to the Empire. Would Edelgard have to take power soon as well? He never asked.

Seteth nods, swallowing. “They have,” he answers. “The Prime Minister has responded but we have yet to hear back from your uncle, Prince Dimitri.” Dimitri almost makes a noise in the back of his throat. He was grateful to his uncle for serving as the regent to the Kingdom in the aftermath of his father’s passing but he was unlikely to send a letter for many weeks. It would most likely get lost in the shuffle of the numerous correspondence that went unanswered.

“The prime minister?” Dimitri says curiously. He knows a little bit about Adrestian politics- he had to focus on Faerghus first but the Prime Minister’s son was here at the Officer’s Academy as well, Ferdinand. Why did Edelgard’s father not send a letter instead?

“I see,” Edelgard says softly, as if she were expecting nothing less. “What did Hubert tell you?” Neither Hubert nor Dedue are here for this conversation, it’s just the four of them meeting in the empty pavilion that usually serves as a place for tea or games.

“That you two are bonded,” Lady Rhea smiles, dreamily. “It is a gift from the goddess, how rare it is for a pair to meet and be compatible in any walks of life.” Edelgard’s brow narrows quickly but relaxes, only for a second. To someone not paying attention, it was as if she had no reaction at all. Dimitri reaches for her hand, offering his open palm to her.

Edelgard barely spares him a glance but takes his hand anyways. His hands are bare but she’s wearing gloves right now and when they were together, he saw the scars that covered them. She never told him where her scars came from. He didn't ask.

Seteth clears his throat. “Yes, that you two were bonded indeed. We haven’t had a pair bond at the Officer’s Academy during our time but it’s not as if it hasn’t happened before.” He glances at the two of them. “Some adjustments need to be made but we can make it so that you two can finish out the school year without threatening your bond together.” He pulls out a list of parchment, things that need to be discussed.

“There is a matter of your houses,” he remarks gently. “As house leaders, you two have a great responsibility to your classmates. Both Professor Byleth and Professor Hanneman have been alerted of the situation. For the time being, you two will need to share a room together, which can be arranged. The room will have to be- modified- as to not disturb your neighbors.”

Everyone winces, Dimitri doesn’t want to think about what Edelgard’s classmates heard during the past five days. “It will be difficult for the two of you to go on missions,” he states calmly. “On the account of the distance that your bond can take but that can be dealt with. But largely, the logistics of your relationship will not be hampered by your lessons. They are there to support you, not to consume your entire life.”

They both nod, Dimitri gripping Edelgard’s hand tightly. Understandably, in this situation, their changing relationship trumped over any lessons that their professors had to offer. They had already missed a week of lessons, what was another week?

“Would it be alright if I joined the Black Eagles?” Dimitri asks gently, looking at Edelgard. “It would be best if we were in the same class together. Ingrid can take over as house leader.” She would be best suited for it. Ingrid was intelligent, caring, and responsible. Dedue would not be pleased at being separated but this was a situation that was unplanned for.

Edelgard stares at him silently, Dimitri runs a finger over the side of her hand, comfortingly. Professor Byleth taught the Black Eagles and it would be interesting to learn from such a tenured mercenary.

Seteth and Lady Rhea glance at each other quickly. “Very well,” Seteth responds gruffly, “You would be correct that it would make things easier on you both.” He scrawls down the note on the parchment, continuing their conversation.

They talk for the next fifteen minutes, discussing any concerns they might have over the new situation. A conversation about what their bond meant for the whole of Fodlan could happen at another time.

When they finish, Seteth clears his throat. “If you please, Princess Edelgard. Your application states that you are an Alpha, correct?” He levels a stare at her, who takes it unflinchingly and flat. “If you wouldn’t mind providing an explanation.”

“My records lied,” Edelgard answers bluntly. “There are many in my father’s government that feel an Omega should never inherit the throne over the Empire. They chose to falsify my records instead.” She shrugs listlessly, a pain throbs through Dimitri as he stares at her. She was lying to them.

“I see,” Seteth says disappointingly, he quickly writes down Edelgard’s lies on the parchment. “Your uncle is here to see you by the way, a Lord Volkhard von Arundel.” Another quick blink and fear passes through her face but is masked by a look of unconcern.

Edelgard nods, “I look forward to seeing him.” More pain, another lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really having fun in this universe. It won't be a full fledged story like Glass Axe of the Grypon but more like one shots between Edelgard and Dimitri as they navigate their new relationship. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lady Rhea and Seteth leave the pavilion, Edelgard immediately turns to Dimitri, her voice low. “Can we meet my uncle in your room?” She asks urgently. Her hand is clenched, gripping Dimitri’s tightly. “Please.” Her lips are thin and white. Dimitri won’t ask her why she lied to Lady Rhea and Seteth, he can ask those questions later.

He nods silently and Edelgard stands up, still holding his hand. She looks agitated, muttering to herself underneath her breath. She looks around, her eyes searching for someone, Hubert perhaps. The Alpha in him doesn’t like that, the idea of his mate relying on someone else. He quells the feeling inside. Edelgard would not tolerate irrational jealousy. As close as Hubert and Edelgard were, they gave no indication of romance. 

She quickly leads him back to his room, still tightly clenching his hand. He’s surprised by this as many other students are. They look at them surprised by the fact. Edelgard earned a reputation in the Officer’s Academy as someone who was cold and blunt, which he would have argued against at the beginning of the school year. Now? He would have liked to phrase it better but she did have a habit of being distant.

“Is everything alright?” Dimitri asks desperately as she hurries them back towards the dorm rooms. Perhaps his nerves are getting the better of him but there’s an urgency to Edelgard’s steps. They walk up the steps to the dorm rooms, still silent. 

“Don’t say anything to him.” Edelgard commands, her voice sharp. “I’ll do the talking.” They pass her room and she stops, thinking. “Wait here.” Edelgard slips through the door, leaving Dimitri to wait in the hallway. He winces, he can still smell the scent of his Rut from her room even with the door closed. It’s not a pleasant one, a sign of an uncontrolled Alpha in his Rut.

She comes back out, a dagger attached to her belt. A warm feeling goes through him, his Alpha pleased. It’s his dagger, the one he gave to her all those years ago. She kept it. 

He knew she still had it, had seen it swinging around her waist around the monastery. But the fact that she remembered and used it, it made him feel good. She won’t tell him why she’s nervous but the fact she uses the dagger when her nerves are high, it’s a good feeling. 

He blinks, brushing away the warm feelings from his Alpha. Why did she feel the need for a dagger? They were both unarmed as most who attended the Officer’s Academy left their weapons in their room or in the training field. Why would she need it to speak to her uncle?

Edelgard has a stone look on her face and Dimitri gets the feeling that even if he asked, she would not answer. Even though he can tell when she lies to him, he doesn’t want their relationship to start off like this. When she gets comfortable, she will speak to him.

They continue their walk back up to his room in silence, not saying a word between them. He isn’t sure when but somehow, Edelgard slipped her hand into his, holding on tightly. He doesn’t comment on it, just opening the door and allowing her to step in. He thanks the goddess that he remembered to make his bed last week.

Edelgard sits down at his desk, her foot tapping quickly against the floor.

“Wait,” Dimitri asks. “How will Lord Arundel know that we are waiting in his room? We didn’t tell anyone.” He turns to her curiously. Lady Rhea and Seteth had already left before Edelgard asked him if they could go to his room. He did not see Hubert or Dedue in the vicinity. How would he know where they were?

“He’ll know.” Edelgard states decisively, her foot still tapping quickly. Dimitri stands next to her, their fingers still entwined. 

He feels awkward, towering over her as they wait. As minutes pass, Dimitri gets more nervous. He knows Lord Arundel vaguely, they had met in Fhirdiad and his step-mother introduced him as her brother. He was a kind man, he shared the same dark hair and light purple eyes as her. An eye color that Edelgard shared with them. 

When ten minutes passes, Dimitri turns to her. “Are you sure we shouldn’t go looking for him? How will he-” A knock at the door interrupts him, he turns waiting.

“Come in.” Edelgard commands, her voice stiff, as she waits. 

“Niece,” Lord Arundel comes through the doorway. “Prince Dimitri.” He nods towards Dimitri. “It’s good to see you both.” His light purple eyes pierce them both, noting their still intertwined hands. He smirks. He closes the door behind them, opening his arms. “Now won’t you give your uncle a hug?”

Edelgard stiffens, her palm going clammy. “Of course.” A twinge of pain, another lie. Dimitri glances at her as she releases his hand, going to hug her uncle woodenly. He watches as Edelgard’s arms stay fastened to her side even as her uncle embraces her. 

When he releases her, Edelgard goes to stand next to Dimitri, not going back to her seat. Dimitri holds her hand once again wordlessly as Edelgard’s face is blank. She’s uncomfortable with her uncle here, he realizes quickly. 

“You can imagine my surprise to hear that you two had mated and bonded,” Lord Arundel states calmly, staring at both of them. “It’s not uncommon for two Alphas to have a relationship like this but then the Archbishop told me that you presented as an Omega, dear niece. What a surprise that was to hear.” He says with a cold laugh. Dimitri tightens his grip around Edelgard’s hand, staying silent. This is a conversation between uncle and niece. 

“It was a surprise as well,” Edelgard responds mechanically. Another twinge of pain, Dimitri resists the urge to stare at her. Being mates, they have to present a united front. If Edelgard is uncomfortable in her uncle’s presence, then he needs to support her regardless. “But it happened.” Deal with it, goes unspoken. It seems that even Edelgard can have her moments of teenage rebellion.

Arundel’s lip curls, “There will be a lot of people unhappy, you know. Both in the Empire and the Kingdom. Duke Riegan has already written to me asking if it’s true, that you two lost control of yourselves and are risking the balance in Fodlan.” Edelgard raises her chin, challenginly. Dimitri watches, fascinated. He did not have a warm relationship with his uncle Rufus but he would have never challenged him like this. “Because of your poor decision making, things will be much harder in the future.”

Dimitri bites back a sharp response, Edelgard’s hand tightening her grip. The Alpha in him doesn’t like the implications that Lord Arundel is making. That their True Bond was a mistake, because it wasn’t. It was meant to be.

Lord Arundel shakes his head. “Come. Your father has been asking about you,” he says coldly. “We need to leave for Enbarr as soon as possible.” His eyes fall over Dimitri’s. “He won’t be coming.” Dimitri jolts, startled. If Edelgard leaves for Enbarr, the amount of pain they’ll both be in- it would be unbearable. Also, if the bond is stretched tight enough, it will break, leaving them both broken in spirit and mind. It would take some time to recover from that. 

Edelgard’s jaw clenches, still holding his hand. “No.” She utters quietly. She looks down not meeting either of their eyes.

Lord Arundel turns, his hand inches away from the door. “What?” There’s a look on his face that Dimitri can’t quite decipher. But it’s not a friendly look.

“No.” Edelgard repeats, her voice cutting. “I am not going with you.” Her hand tightens around Dimitri’s. She looks up and her eyes are fierce and blazing. This is the Edelgard he sees around the Officer’s Academy, not the one who retreats in her uncle’s presence. The Alpha in him purrs, content by the fact that his mate is standing up for his bond. If Edelgard decides to break their bond, she can do so without his consent. 

“Very well.” Lord Arundel throws a Hades spell at Dimitri, the force sending him flying against the wall. Edelgard stares as he pins Dimitri against the wall by his throat, choking him. “There are other ways to break this bond.” He mutters darkly, squeezing his hand around Dimitri’s throat.

Dimitri’s fingers scramble against Lord Arundel’s arm, his nails digging desperately into his flesh. Edelgard runs at him, trying to push him away but Lord Arundel easily shoves her down, looking at her coldly. “We are finishing what we started, dear niece.” He taunts, staring into his eyes. “We were looking forward to controlling you but it seems my dear niece has decided there’s no other way.”

Dimitri can feel his windpipe being crushed under the force as Edelgard stares at them both, helpless. His hands go limp by his side as he can no longer breathe.

Lord Arundel screams as Edelgard stands behind him, wielding her dagger. She stabbed him in the back, the Crest of Flames manifesting in his room. The dagger drips with black blood as she plunges it in and out of his flesh. He drops Dimitri to the ground- Dimitri coughs, feeling the air rush through his throat. She kneels over him, stabbing him over and over again, black blood flying everywhere, staining her silver hair. 

Her expression is heated as she murders her uncle wordlessly. Dimitri watches, massaging his throat. He still can’t breathe very well but it also might be because he is watching Edelgard kill her own uncle. 

He reaches a hand for her, stopping her in her actions. There are stab marks all over his body, his flesh having been cut open.“He’s dead.” Dimitri states, pulling her off him. Lord Arundel’s corpse lies on his bedroom floor, staining the carpet black. He pulls the dagger from her hand, placing it on the table.

“You don’t-he’s not who you think he is.” Edelgard mutters, her eyes never leaving his dead body. 

He guides her to sit down in the chair. Arundel’s blood is all over her clothes and his room. There won’t be hiding what she’s done. Even if she is the heir to the Adrestian Empire, this would be a crime under the Church of Seiros. 

“Your throat,” Edelgard stares, reaching a hand for Dimitri’s throat. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Where Lord Arundel’s hand was, it started to bruise. 

She raises a Heal spell in her hand, the runes for it appearing in her other and heals his throat. “I didn’t know you knew how to Heal.” Dimitri remarks calmly, considering what transpired in his room. 

“Professor Byleth recommended it for me,” she murmurs softly, lowering her hand. She stares into his eyes and then back at the cooling corpse of Lord Arundel, a frown comes over her face. 

Banging on the door interrupts his thoughts. “Dimitri!” Sylvain’s voice yells through the door. “Everything alright?” Startled, they both jerk. Sylvain was still in his room; he must have heard everything. 

Panicked, Dimitri looks around, throwing a blanket over his uncle’s dead body was not the best idea but it was the only one in his head that he had at the moment. 

El walks over and jerks the door open before Dimitri can say anything. Sylvain stares, seeing her covered in black blood. He looks at Dimitri, his throat has been healed but there are still bruise marks on his neck. “I heard screaming,” he says weakly. “And not the good kind of screams- the kind of screams where someone is being murdered.” His eyes catch Lord Arundel’s dead body lying on the ground. “That is not good.” 

Then Lord Arundel’s body turns to ash, sinking into the carpet. His body is no longer there, only the black stains of blood remain.

“What the fuck happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop bloop. Writer's block strikes again. I'm on the last chapter of Part 3 and I can see the light. Kind of. Then I'm reminded that I still have Part 4 to write and then I get sad again. It's coming along but I'm also just shit at ending things. And Part 4 is all about wrapping things up. 
> 
> So Arundel's dead. Wheeeee. It was kind of cathartic writing it, knowing that kind of shit he puts both Dimitri and Edelgard through canon and Glass Axe so that was fun. I spent a lot of time going back and forth, trying to decide whether it should be Dimitri or Edelgard who kills him. I eventually decided on Edelgard because why Dimitri has his moments of not sanity, Edelgard has a lot of pent up rage towards Thales. 
> 
> She cares about Dimitri but it may have been the Alpha-Omega in her that caused the first stab. We'll never know because this is a Dimitri POV fic. She also doesn't remember her time at Fhirdiad either.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri wrings the wet cloth over the bucket from the well. They quickly explained what happened in Dimitri’s room to Lady Rhea and Seteth. They’re concerned but per the Church of Seiros, if a bonded pair finds one of its members threatened, it is legal for the other to act. Whether that is comforting to Dimitri or not is for another day but he needs to get Edelgard cleaned up first. 

He wipes the dried blood off her face, smearing it against the cloth. Many students gasped when they emerged from the dorm rooms, Dimitri’s neck covered in a large bruise while Edelgard’s appearance was drowned in black blood. She hasn’t told him why Lord Arundel tried to kill him or who he was. Dimitri’s killed many people but they’ve never had black blood or had their bodies turned into ash.

Thankfully, Hubert is not here, glowering at him. Edelgard sent him away to write a letter to her father, the Emperor, to explain what happened. How he will respond will be anyone’s guess. The Church of Seiros may excuse what happened but it doesn’t mean that the Empire will. 

The Kingdom will more readily accept it; she was protecting her mate from danger even if she killed her uncle. But the Empire- it has moved away from the teachings of the Church of Seiros. Edelgard may be the heir but even this will be hard to excuse. 

Her eyes are glassy and blank. She healed him but she’s not here with him right now, mentally.

Sylvain comes by with a pair of clean clothes for Dimitri and the dagger wiped clean from Arundel’s blood. The only sign of him is the pile of ash on Dimitri’s carpet. 

“Here,” Sylvain hands the dagger over to Dimitri. “You guys left it in your room.” Dimitri flinches at the sight of it. He had felt so happy and proud that Edelgard kept the dagger all these years. But knowing how it had been used, it does not sit well in his stomach. 

He looks at Edelgard, leaning against the wall silent. He sighs, belting the dagger to her. Despite how she used it, it was hers after all.

“Holy shit.” Sylvain curses quietly, watching them both. “She’s dagger girl.” Dimitri twitches, used to Sylvain’s rants on the subject. He was 12, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Edelgard looks up, finally looking at them. “Dagger girl?” She asks softly, her lips barely moving. Her eyes are more focused but still a far cry from her usual focused demeanor.

“Ignore him,” Dimitri chides, shooing away his friend. His Alpha doesn’t like Sylvain addressing her, especially with her being so vulnerable. He needs to change her dress soon, it’s splattered with blood. 

“No,” Edelgard shakes her head. “Tell me more,” she insists stiffly, her fingers brushing against the dagger on her belt. “What do you mean by that?” She asks Sylvain.

Sylvain glances at Dimitri before continuing. “It’s just a joke,” Sylvain explains calmly. “Dimitri gave a girl he liked a dagger as a going away present and I've teased him forever about it. But he never mentioned that it was you.” He tilts his head questioningly. “How did you give an Adrestian princess a dagger, Dimitri? You’ve been in Faerghus your entire life.”

Edelgard stares at Dimitri, her mouth slightly agape. “You.” She breathes, “You’re the boy from Fhirdiad.” She looks at him with new eyes, kinder eyes. Softer ones than he’s received this entire year. “You’re him.”

Dimitri swallows awkwardly. “Did you not know?” He says, taking one of her hands. Hers are cold and clammy. She doesn’t pull away from him but she doesn’t say anything. He remembered her so clearly, it was hard to imagine her forgetting him. 

“I don’t remember much from when I was younger,” Edelgard answers. Dimitri feels no pain so she can’t be lying. Her fingers wrap around the dagger’s hilt, pulling it from her belt. She admires it. “I’ve always had this. I don’t remember anything about the person who gave it to me. But it was you.” She stares into his eyes. “You gave this to me.” 

Tears begin to well up in the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry I forgot you, my old friend.” She murmurs mournfully. She doesn’t cry but it’s a near thing.

“Oh shit.” Sylvain shoves a hand to his face, covering his nose. He takes a few steps back, his pupils are dilated. “Dimitri, you need to get her out of here.” Dimitri’s Alpha rears protectively inside of him. He doesn't like another Alpha being so close to his Omega. 

Dimitri sniffs the air and swallows tightly. The scent of a second Heat is coming from Edelgard. But it’s early. Far too early. 

She curls into herself, clutching her stomach. She softly gasps, bending over. Dimitri picks her up, his arms underneath her legs and her side leaning against his chest. His room is covered in black blood and ash. It’s going to be her room again. She slips a curled hand between his opened uniform shirt and undershirt, grasping at him. 

Dimitri rushes her into her room, locking the door behind him. He puts her on the bed with the ruined sheets. The familiar mingled scents calm Edelgard down as she groans with pain. His Rut hasn’t been activated yet but it will come soon. 

Thoughts race through his mind about things he needs to do. When the first wave of Edelgard’s Heat hit him, there was nothing in his mind except for her. But right now, it’s clearer. 

“Dimitri,” Edelgard whimpers, her hand dipping beneath her dress into her tights. The scent of her Slick hits him and he groans, feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably. He presses her fingers against his mouth, sucking the Slick off her fingers. 

He leans over her, sucking a mark onto the line of her throat. She purrs, leaning up to press her small breasts against the flat planes of his chest. She wrestles with his uniform top, insistent on taking it off.

He moves his arms out of the sleeves and his undershirt as well. She pushes him down, slipping her shorts and undergarments off with ease. She eyes him hungrily. The secondary Heat had the Omega more dominant as a way to affirm the bond. 

In this act of mating, Edelgard would be taking the lead. She hums, using her slick to slide him with ease. Because he’s not lost in the throes of the Heat, his mind is clearer. It also means that he feels things much more.

She’s wet and tight and he groans as she slides down, her cunt meeting his cock. She pants, her hips moving against his. “Please, Dimitri.” She pleads, moving her hips back and forth. His hands fist in her sheets as she undulates on his body. She leans forward, digging her nails into his chest. He moans at the added sensation, feeling the pain mix with the pleasure. Her hair falls over her shoulders, brushing against his chest.

Her hips slam against his as she rocks her way to her first orgasm. For the second Heat, it was important for Omegas to have pleasure because this was where they decided if they wanted to stay mated with the Alpha. If they chose to break the bond, it would hurt but after the second Heat, it was easier. Here, it was easier to stay hard as he had to meet the demands of his Omega.

Whoever Arundel was, if he had just given them another week, Edelgard could have broken the bond with ease. Another week and she wouldn’t have just come off the high of her first Heat. She wouldn’t have been so emotional, so protective of Dimitri. But because he hadn’t, Edelgard’s defensive instincts were heightened.

Edelgard reaches a hand down and begins to rub at her clit, keening softly. Her hips continue to rock as Dimitri feels her cunt tighten again. He raises his knees, making it easier for Edelgard to bounce. Her hair flies everywhere, “Oh- Dimitri~”. He moves a hand, helping Edelgard move her hips against his. His eyes stay locked on her as she writhes on top of him. When she orgasms again, she drops, flattening herself against his chest. Panting hard, Dimitri can still smell the slick in the air. This isn’t over, not by a long shot.

“Everything okay?” Dimitri murmurs in her ear. Edelgard nods, breathlessly. He rests his hands on the small of her back. “Do you want me t0-?” She nods again, her eyes resting for a moment. He slides her off next to him with her on her stomach. His cock slides out of her, wet with her slick.

“Can I?” Edelgard nods again, face down on her ruined sheets. He slips a pillow underneath her hips for comfort. Dimitri guides his cock into her cunt, pushing her knees apart and his chest brushing against her back. His hands are planted on either side of her. He breathes in her scent, kissing each shoulder. Then he begins to move.

In the heat of his Rut, Dimitri barely remembers this position. But now that he is in more control of his own mind, Dimitri feels every move. Edelgard keens with every thrust, rising on her elbows. Dimitri leans over to kiss her, their lips meeting wildly. Edelgard pulls away, her hands grabbing at her sheets. He breathes in her scent, kissing his way to his Bite Mark that he left on her. After a week, it’s already scabbed over.

“Dimitri,” she says, moaning loudly. Once again, Dimitri does not envy those who live on either side of her room. “Dimitri, please,” she groans. He slips in a hand down to her clit, rolling it between two fingers. Edelgard shivers, raising her hips. “Please-”

When she orgasms, she tightens around him. He groans, finally spending himself inside of her. He almost collapses on top of her, his elbows bending on either side. He kisses her shoulder before pushing himself off her, his cock sliding out, fully spent.

This second Heat will be shorter than the first. But Edelgard will let him know when she’s ready for another. He lifts her on top of him, feeling her small breasts press against his chest.. “I love you.” Edelgard murmurs tiredly, her head resting on him. Dimitri stills, unsure of what he heard. “I missed you.” Edelgard whispers, before drifting off to sleep. Dimitri rests his hands on her back before he falls asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of Unexpected Bonds. I used this fic as a way to break writer's block for Glass Axe but somehow got writer's block for this story. But I've finally finished it! A/B/O is an interesting universe and I don't know if I'll dip my toes into this trope again.
> 
> By the way, who names sex positions? I had to do some research for the final chapter and man, some of these positions are w e i r d. It's like they took a wheel and spun it and whatever name it landed on, they named that position. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a road block in the Glass Axe of Gryphon and haven't been writing very much. Also we started fostering puppies, which probably half the reason why too. This is a smutty one-shot where Dimitri is an Alpha and Edelgard is an Omega, or she was, until TWSITD got their hands on her. Now she's this weird Alpha/Omega mix where she always had the temperament of an Alpha but also has some shared Omega characteristics, mainly going into heat. Sorry not sorry. Also I wrote this at 1am in the morning because I have shitty sleeping habits.


End file.
